The Eighth Warrior of Seiryu
by bloodyrose2014
Summary: What if all of the Beast Gods had eight warriors instead of seven? Shori ends up being brought into the world of her favorite anime and finds out she is the eighth member of the Seiryu Seven. While doing her duty as a warrior it doesn't take Shori long to fall for Nakago the blonde haired general. Nakago also falls in love with the dragon shifter in the process.
1. Is This Real?

**So I decided to do a Nakago and OC story since the blonde bastard deserves some love. Shori's name was inspired from a book I'm currently reading called Fledgling by Octavia E. Butler. Shori's best friend Wright also came from the same book too. Shori has maghony colored hair and silver eyes. She wears a turquoise short sleeved shirt with jeans and regular tennis shoes. Her hair is usually kept in a pony tail. Original Shori and Wright belong to Octavia Butler. All Fushigi Yuugi characters belong to Yuu Watase.**

**Shori's POV**

"F**k!" I yelled as I died once again taking on Safer Sephiroth.

"You should have leveled up some more" my best friend Wright teased me.

"Oh shut up" I told him smacking his arm playfully.

Both Wright and I were sophomores in college. He and I had been best friends since we were kids and we were also dragon shifters. You'd be surprised to find out how many supernatural species were out there in the world.

Dragon shifters had clans and my clan had been slaughtered by hunters and shifter haters. I was the only child between my parents and we were the only survivors of our clan's massacre. We found another clan who welcomed us and Wright's father had been the clan leader at the time. Like me Wright was an only child and we hit it off after we first met. In human form Wright had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. In dragon form his scales were bronze which suited his golden wing membranes.

As a dragon my scales were turquoise colored and my wing membranes were sapphire blue. Wright and I had a lot in common including our love for video games and certain anime. Right now it was almost Spring Break and we were taking a break from studying for finals.

"Stupid Sephiroth" I growled turning my PlayStation 2.

"I thought you loved the bad guys" Wright teased me.

"Hell ya I do you idiot!" I scolded him.

"Relax Shori I was just teasing you" he reassured me.

I rolled my eyes before my phone chimed signaling I had a text.

"Sweet looks like my book on hold is in"

"What did you reserve this time?" Wright asked.

"A Song of Ice and Fire" I replied. "Since you got me hooked on Game of Thrones I decided to give the books a try"

"You'll like the books their good but their different from the show" Wright pointed getting to his feet. "I need to turn some books in anyway"

We left my apartment and dropped by his dorm to get the books he needed to return before he drove us to the public library in town. The town where our school was a population of 16,000 people so it wasn't big like other cities were.

The library had a good sized crowd in it due to finals. Despite being a small town the library was actually big and had three floors. After Wright returned his books I just had my book being checked out when I swore I heard what sounded like a dragon's roar.

_That wasn't me roaring_ my inner dragon told me.

I agreed with her because I knew my own dragon's roar. I decided to look for more books to read when I heard the roar once more. Then a vision of a blue eastern dragon filled my vision. The dragon had light blue scales and I'll be damned it resembled the Beast God Seiryu from my favorite anime Fushigi Yuugi.

_You've been reading too much fanfiction again_ my dragon joked.

I was about to reply when my body suddenly began to move on its own. I couldn't explain why but something was pulling me somewhere. I came to a stop in front of a reference room and the door was open. Knowing I shouldn't be here I decided to go and find Wright when I heard the dragon's roar once again.

_Perhaps a quick look won't hurt_ my dragon suggested.

I entered the room and made sure no one was in here before I proceeded. A book lay on the floor and I'll be damned it was red.

"What are you doing in here Shori?"

I jumped at Wright's voice.

"I swore I heard a dragon's roar" I told my best friend. "And no it wasn't my inner dragon"

"We shouldn't even be in here let's go"

"Just hold on a second" I growled before walking over to the book and finally picked it up. It had no title and I opened the book to find perfect written English looking back at me.

"It's just an old book" Wright said coming over to look at the book with me. Suddenly the book glowed blue and Wright hurriedly grabbed my hand and I closed my eyes. The next thing I knew I felt the cold ground and when I opened my eyes I was in an unfamiliar land.

"Uh Shori didn't something like this happen in the anime Fushigi Yuugi?" Wright asked as he sat up with me.

"Yeah but there's no way in hell we're in the Universe of the Four Gods" I said. Suddenly I felt myself being grabbed and a strong human man held me.

"Let her go you f**ker!" Wright roared.

"Your friend sure is cute" another human male taunted my best friend. "We can sell her for a good price"

"Their slave traders!" I shouted.

Wright hissed before he placed his stuff to the side and he shifted to his dragon form. Then he grabbed the man who grabbed me into his fangs and easily killed him. Blood splattered the ground and I hurried to Wright before my best friend released the lifeless body of the man he just killed.

The other slave trader charged and again Wright disposed of him with a single bite. Wright nosed the bodies of the slave traders before resuming human form.

"We need to find a way to get out of here" my best friend told me.

"Agreed"

Wright then turned to me.

"You okay?"

"Yeah just a little shaken up" I confessed.

Wright gave me a reassuring smirk before he suddenly glowed red. He and I yelled each other's name before he disappeared.


	2. The Eighth Star of Seiryu

**Shori's POV**

"God damn it!" I swore when Wright was gone.

_We cannot stay here_ my dragon told me._ And it would seem we are in the Universe of the Four Gods_

Apparently I was in the realm of my favorite anime but I wondered where. I wasn't going to go find out unless I looked around. If I were to guess I had to be in the country of Kutou the empire guarded by Seiryu. It had been a blue light that brought me and Wright here but when he disappeared he glowed red the color of Suzaku.

I made sure I had my things before heading in the direction where I scented a city. When I found the city it definitely resembled an Ancient Chinese City and I immediately knew it was Kutou's capital Shunrou. I wondered if I was possibly the Priestess of Seiryu. And I also wondered if I would cross paths with Nakago.

I immediately turned red at the thought of the blonde haired Celestial Warrior. Nakago was my favorite character and I always felt drawn to him. As I continued walking I saw that I was in the slum district which was stupid of me to even come through!

God damn it why did I get distracted?!

This area was dangerous and it was where Yui almost got raped. But I wasn't human and like Wright if I needed to shift to my dragon form I would. I also had the ability to use the element of water.

"Hey check this out"

"F**k" I swore when I saw gotten the attention of several men. Great I was hoping I wouldn't cross paths with any perverted assholes.

"She's dressed funny but she's got a great body"

"Let's have some fun girly"

"You heard him get over here"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY YOU ASSHOLES!" I yelled before shooting them the bird and ran for it. It wasn't long until the whole group of men were running after me. Once I saw a large enough area did I throw my purse down and take to my dragon form.

"Whoa! What the hell?!" one of the men exclaimed seeing what I had become. I roared before opening my jaws and grabbed one of the men and bit down hard as I shaked his body like a doll killing him before I dropped his lifeless body. I then opened my mouth and unleashed my dragon fire at the other men burning them alive.

Suddenly I felt something sharp piece my neck and underneath my wing. I turned to see some more men had joined in for entertainment. Again I unleashed more flames at them roasting them alive.

"What do we have here?" a voice said getting me to turn around. I looked into to the blue eyes of Nakago himself. And damn he was hawt!

He eyed my dragon form with great interest and I felt his power as a Celestial Warrior. I bared my fangs at him unsure what he was going to do to me. He placed a hand onto my snout and at his touch I calmed down. He then went to the spear that was stuck in my neck and removed it. He then did the same to the one that was underneath my wing. Blood began to escape my wounds and I felt my body collapsed to the ground. The earth shook beneath me and I reverted to my human form.

I hurt like hell all over and my clothes were stained with my blood.

"You're a dragon shifter" Nakago said to me. He bent down to my level and I felt my face turn red.

"Yeah I am and I hurt like hell" I replied. My remark got him to chuckle.

"What is your name?"

"Shori"

"Your quite the fighter Shori" Nakago praised.

"I wasn't going to let those assholes touch me"

I then growled as I felt another wave of pain hit me. Nakago suddenly put his arms underneath me and I put my arms around his neck as he picked me up bridal style. The next thing I knew I was out cold in his arms.

**Nakago's POV**

I took Shori back to the palace so her wounds could be treated. I knew immediately she was not from this world so it was a possibility she was the Priestess of Seiryu. I didn't want the emperor to know of her just yet. That man was a monster and I didn't want him touching Shori. My own mother had been raped and I refused to see another woman under my watch suffer the same fate.

"Lord Nakago"

I turned to the chief maid.

"Her wounds are taken care of and she's awake"

I nodded my thanks before heading towards the room where Shori would stay in for now.

**Shori's POV**

My wounds were wrapped up and would heal within a few days. My clothes I guess were being washed and so I wore a long sleeved dark blue shirt with white pants. A knock from the door got my attention and I called out for whoever it was to come in.

"Lady Shori you look better" Nakago greeted me. He closed the door behind him.

"Just Shori will do" I told the blonde.

"My apologies" Nakago said as he approached.

"You probably have questions for me" I added.

"Yes I do" Nakago confirmed coming to a stop before me. "You aren't from this world are you?"

"Nope I'm not I'm from another"

"Legend has it that two girls from another world would enter this one and one would become the Priestess of Seiryu while the other is the final member of the Seiryu eight"

That got me to do an anime fall.

"Lady Shori are you alright?" Nakago asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" I answered.

Did he say there were eight warriors of Seiryu?

Holy shit I definitely wasn't expecting that!

Nakago's forehead glowed and when it did my tattoo did as well. When I turned eighteen I got the Chinese symbol for "Tsunami" done on my wrist. My tattoo glowed the same blue as Nakago's.

"You are the eighth Celestial Warrior of Seiryu" Nakago said eying my tattoo.

"Yeah I guess your right" I answered. My eyes never left my mark and this explained why I had heard and seen Seiryu's roar.

"As a Celestial Warrior it is our duty to protect the Priestess when she arrives" Nakago went on.

"I'm not exactly warrior material " I confessed.

"Of that I don't believe" Nakago responded. "You are a dragon shifter and I feel your power of the water element, you are worthy of being a Celestial Warrior"

"At least I'm not the Priestess" I said with a sigh. "That would be a pain in the ass"

My comment got Nakago to laugh which was sexy.

"You seem to be more of a fighter than a priestess"

"Won't you need to notify your emperor who I am?"

"Later" Nakago replied. "He's not a man I want you to be around, I will keep you safe while you are here Lady Shori"

"Shori" I corrected. "That title is too formal for me"

"As you wish Shori" Nakago promised. He then got up. "I'll leave you to get some rest"

"You have beautiful eyes" I then covered my mouth.

Why the hell did I just say that?!

"Thank you" the blonde answered. "I'll say the same for your eyes as well"

That got me to blush and Nakago chuckled before leaving the room.


	3. Live As A Warrior

**Shori's POV**

"Damn my back is sore" I muttered as I picked myself off of the ground for the umpteenth time. I was practicing with Nakago how to use a sword in combat. My wounds were now healed and since I was a Celestial Warrior of Seiryu I needed to learn how to fight so I could protect the priestess when she arrived.

I knew how to defend myself against enemies of dragon shifters with my dragon fire and water element but in this world that wasn't enough to survive. So when Nakago asked me if I wanted to learn how to use a sword I didn't hesitate to say yes. I had a long way to go before I would be able to use a blade in combat.

"Your body will adjust to your training" Nakago said. "Are you familiar with any other weapons?"

His question got me to think for a moment before I replied.

"I can use a bow and arrows"

Archery was my favorite hobby growing up and even though I didn't have much time for it anymore I still loved the way how I strung an arrow to the bow and focusing on the target before releasing the arrow.

"Would you show me?" the blonde asked.

"Gladly but it's been awhile since I used one" I warned him before putting my sword back in it's scabbard and Nakago led the way to the archery range. Some of the Kutou soldiers wolf whistled at seeing me and I shot them glares. Nakago rolled his eyes before finding a bow that was light enough for me to use. He handed me a few arrows and I strung the arrow onto the bow and focused on the target board ahead of me. A few seconds later I released the arrow and it hit close to the center mark.

I did a few more rounds until Nakago felt satisfied with what he saw. I wasn't wearing my modern clothes right now and instead wore a turquoise sleeveless top with black pants with white socks and black shoes. My hair was tied back so it wouldn't be in my face when I trained.

"That will be enough for today Shori" Nakago said. I simply nodded and followed him back into the palace. "One of the Seiryu Seven just returned from a mission"

At that revelation I wondered which of the Seiryu warriors it could be. I doubted it was Ashitare the werewolf or Miboshi. So that left Soi, Suboshi and his twin brother Amiboshi, and the illusionist Tomo. My answer waited outside my room and it was Soi. I tried hard not to stare because Soi was beautiful and looked like a badass. She looked slightly tired but she perked up when she saw me and Nakago approach.

"Soi this is Shori the last of the Seiryu Eight" Nakago said introducing us. I gave Soi a nod and she did the same before eying me.

"You're a dragon shifter?" she asked in interest.

"That I am" I confirmed proudly.

"She was outnumbered when we crossed paths and badly wounded" Nakago continued. "But she was able to dispose of the men who targeted her"

His remark made me want to blush but I decided against that. Soi had strong feelings for Nakago and I didn't want her to dislike me since we just met.

"You look strong" Soi complimented. "I also hear you have the ability to wield water"

"A gift I proudly use"

My remark got Soi to smirk.

"Soi will train with you using your water element, she can manipulate lightning and with water it can beneficial" Nakago explained.

"Sounds like a game plan to me" I stated.

"I like her" Soi added telling Nakago. That comment got me to blush and I was glad I was in Soi's good graces for now. My stomach chose that moment to growl and I swore. It wasn't human food I needed but fresh meat.

"Some f**king timing" I growled in annoyance. "I need to hunt"

"Very well but be careful" Nakago told me.

"I'm a dragon Nakago but I'll keep aware of my surroundings" I reassured him before going into my room and dropped off my sword before heading outside. Once there I shifted to my true form and took flight. The emperor of Kutou had been told of my arrival but Nakago still wasn't ready for him to meet me.

This was the same man who ordered Nakago's tribe to be slaughtered and abused him afterwards. A man like that I had hatred for so I was glad Nakago didn't want him meeting me just yet. Outside of the capital it didn't take long for me find easy prey and I dispatched several deer before eating them. Afterwards I flew back to the palace completely full and needed a nap.

I slept for a good while before getting up. I needed a bath and knew where to go take one. I made sure I had a change of clothes before heading to the spring that Nakago showed me. Several maids kept guard as I got into the water and it felt good.

I took my time washing the scent of blood away due to my hunt. That was the one thing about killing prey that annoyed me. Dragons along other animals had a strong sense of smell. While washing my hair I wondered what was going on with Wright. I had a good feeling he was reading our world's version of the Universe of the Four Gods.

The fact he disappeared in a flash of red light made me think he was the eighth member of the Suzaku warriors. Nakago explained to me that each of the four gods had eight Celestial Warriors. The eight members of Genbu and Byyako had come from another world like I did so the possibility of my best friend being a Suzaku Celestial Warrior was high.

I remained in the bathing pool for a bit longer before having enough. I was escorted back to my room and since it was still early I decided to start reading the first book of "A Song of Ice and Fire". As Wright said the book was good and I was hooked.

"What the hell?!" I protested when I came to a part I didn't like.

A knock at my door got me to jump.

"Shori is everything alright?" Nakago asked from outside my room.

"Yeah I'm fine you can come in" I replied. I made sure I was decent before he entered the room. My eyes went wide when I saw Nakago wasn't wearing his armor but instead wore the same outfit he had on when he tried to take advantage of Miaka.

"Your face is red Shori" Nakago pointed out and he felt my forehead.

"I don't have a fever" I told him. "I was reading my book and came to a part I didn't like which is why I yelled"

Nakago removed his hand from my forehead and eyed the book in my hands.

"A book from your world?" he asked with interest.

"Yep"

"May I take a look?"

"Sure as long as you don't destroy it"

"I won't" he promised and I let him examine the book. "A Song of Ice and Fire?"

"Holy shit you can read it?!" I exclaimed getting from my feet.

"Yes I can though I'm surprised" Nakago confessed. He then looked to me. "What is it about?"

"It's complicated pretty much everyone wants to sit on the Iron Throne" I explained. "It's not a book for children"

"Ah I see" Nakago responded giving me the book back. "Adult themes?"

"Yeah and one of them is a twin brother and sister well going at it"

"Wait do you mean they have a sexual relationship?"

Nakago looked grossed out at that remark which was funny to see.

"Yep and they have three children together one who is a son of a bitch"

"I see it sounds like a story I prefer not to read" the blonde answered.

_I wouldn't mind having_ my dragon began but I threw her into a mental cage to shut her up.

Nakago suddenly fingered my hair and I remained still when he did that.

"Your hair looks better down" he said releasing it.

"Don't you ever tie yours back?" I inquired with interest.

"Sometimes but I prefer it loose" he replied

"The ladies probably like that" I joked.

He suddenly smirked and I blushed.

"And what would you prefer Shori?" he questioned.

"It's better down"

I then turned so I wouldn't have to look at him smirking at me. I froze when I felt him come up behind me and he touched my shoulders.

"Be honest with me Shori are you attracted to me?"

Damn it!

"What makes you ask that?"

"Because you blushed when I complimented your eyes and when I smirked" Nakago pointed out.

"I would be lying if I said no" was my reply.

A chuckle escaped the blonde's lips and he let go of my shoulders.

"I appreciate your honesty"

He then took my hand and what he did next got me to turn red even more. His lips touched my hand and they were soft against my flesh. Oh god now I wanted those lips on mine and I mentally gave myself a face palm.

"Sleep well Shori" Nakago said before left and my heart was pounding like hell.

**XD imagine Nakago's face at the revelation Jamie and Cersei were lovers.**


	4. Yui

**Hey guys sorry for the late update. I've been lazy and had a stressful work week last week. Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

**Shori's POV**

Time definitely passed in the Universe of the Four Gods because it had been a month since I arrived in Kutou. My training improved and now I was able to use a sword properly. I also became friends with Soi and thanks to her training I was able to use my water magic successfully with her lightning. Things seemed to be going well until news of the arrival of the Priestess of Suzaku and the eighth Suzaku warrior was brought to our attention.

I had nothing against Miaka personally but she annoyed me. I mean she was a damsel in distress and I hated that!

In my opinion women could take care of themselves without a man to save them from everything. From the get go I had told Nakago and Soi I didn't like being a damsel in distress. This amused them both and hell even I laughed. At the moment I was training again with Nakago with my sword and I had just blocked his blade from touching me with my sword.

"Good move" Nakago praised pulling his sword away. I flashed the blonde a smirk before putting my blade back into its scabbard. In the past month I had lost a little weight and gotten a bit of muscle in my arms due to training. Nakago handed me a canteen which I took and took a much needed sip of water.

As this happened one of Nakago's soldiers came to him and told him something which I tuned out. After Nakago dismissed him the blonde looked to me and I realized he needed to tell me something.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I was told that the eighth celestial warrior of Suzaku claims to be looking for you"

Immediately my eyes widened at this. I finished taking another drink of water before giving the canteen back to Nakago.

"Did any of the soldiers get a good look at this new warrior?" I asked.

"The warrior has brown hair and hazel eyes, he calls himself Wright"

"Damn it!" I exclaimed.

So I had been right all along and now my own best friend would be my enemy.

"Shori?" Nakago asked looking concerned. I wanted nothing more than to tell Nakago what my relationship was with Wright but if I did he would use that to his advantage. I would need to pretend Wright didn't mean anything to me so he wouldn't get hurt or worse killed.

"It's nothing" I told Nakago firmly. "I know the warrior he's a former friend"

I hoped my tone convinced the blonde.

"I'm not concerned with him right now we need to focus on our priestess when she arrives"

"Very well Shori" Nakago said. He didn't bring up the subject again and we resumed training. Well until I felt something that made me stop. It was a pulling sensation like the same one I experienced when I found my world's copy of the Universe of the Four Gods.

"Shori where are you going?!" Nakago demanded as I took off. If I was right then Yui was now in this realm and I needed to make sure she wasn't harmed. As her Celestial Warrior I needed to protect her and that was what I was going to do. I took my sword out as I ran through the streets of the capital until I arrived at the slum district. I had to stop running so I could catch my breath but the didn't mean I didn't walk fast.

I then heard screams and I turned to see Yui running with two men following her. Anger surged through my veins and I took a different route. I found Yui cornered at a dead end and the men who were eager to assault her where about to have their way when I leapt from the roof and stood in their path.

"Looks like we have two for one" one of the perverts said.

"I think not" I hissed feeling my eyes take their dragon state and my fangs elongated before I attacked. I stabbed the first man in the side before using my water magic to form a water rope around the other. It didn't long for him to fall unconscious and the man I stabbed ran for it. I then turned to Yui.

She was shaking badly due to fright and I didn't blame her. I put my sword down and bent to her level.

"Your safe now" I reassured her.

She then burst into tears and hugged me. I wrapped an around her and let her cry against me. A few minutes later I helped her up and I took her out of the slum district.

"Shori"

I was glad Nakago finally found me. Yui suddenly groaned and she closed her eyes about to faint. I was quick to catch her.

"What happened? Who is this girl?" Nakago demanded. He then saw Yui wore similar clothing like I did when I first arrived.

"The Priestess of Seiryu" I answered. As though to back me up Yui emitted a blue glow and my mark did as well. Nakago's mark came to life on his forehead.

"So she's here" the blonde said.

"It was her presence I felt and she was in trouble" I went on. "If I hadn't arrived in time she would have lost the ability to even be the Priestess"

"Good work" Nakago praised me. He then bent down and he took the unconscious Yui into his arms. We headed back to the palace and once there I was pulled aside by Soi so she could examine me.

"I'm fine Soi" I told her.

We were in her chambers and I was only in my undergarments.

"You seem to be" Soi agreed before giving me back my clothes. "Thanks to you we now have our priestess"

"Has there been any word on her?" I asked. It had been an hour since we returned to the palace and I was worried for Yui.

"Last I heard the priestess was still passed out" Soi explained while I finished getting dressed. A knock on the door made me jump and Soi chuckled before calling out for whoever it was to come in. Nakago entered looking relieved.

"The Priestess of Seiryu is awake and wishes to meet you Shori" he said. He then looked to Soi.

"I don't have any damn injuries" I scolded them both in disapproval before walking past them. Nakago then led me to Yui's room where she was finishing some food. She wore a robe and looked exhausted.

"Lady Yui I brought you Shori" Nakago told her. He then excused himself so Yui and I could have some privacy.

"How are you feeling?" I asked coming up to her.

"Very tired" Yui replied.

"You just went through a traumatic event so that's understandable"

"Your American" Yui stated.

"Yep and I'm from another world like you, my name is Shori"

"I'm Yui Hongo it's nice to meet you Shori, thank you for saving me"

She then bent her head down and I approached her. I placed a hand onto her shoulder.

"You are safe and anyone else who dares hurt you will pay"

I was surprised at my tone.

Yui then hugged me again and I hugged her back. Right now she needed a friend and someone to support her. I ended up staying with her for a bit and we talked getting to know one another. By the time I left her room she was calm.

"How is Lady Yui?" Nakago asked when we crossed paths

"She's calmed down and seems comfortable with another female in her presence" I answered.

"You seem to be a good influence on her after all it was you who saved her"

His remark got me to blush slightly.

"She's our priestess and as a Celestial Warrior of Seiryu I was doing my duty" I stated simply.

"A task you are well suited for" Nakago added but he surprised me by suddenly taking my hand into his. "You still shouldn't have run off like you did before"

"I can take care of myself Nakago you know I don't like relying on someone else to save my ass"

"You stubborn dragoness"

He then pulled me into a hug which was completely out of character for him.

"You are just as important as Lady Yui, Shori"

I didn't say anything and I closed my eyes enjoying the way this strong human male held me.


	5. Priestess of Suzaku&Reunion

**Shori's POV**

Two more months passed and during that time I became very close to Yui. It took her a few weeks to come out of her room due to her rough arrival but eventually she walked the palace grounds with me or Nakago. By now I'm sure Nakago was already convincing Yui that Miaka didn't care about her. I knew this wasn't true because Miaka loved Yui as much as she loved Tamahome.

Since I had saved Yui both Nakago and Soi became overprotective of me. This did annoy me but it was Yui who pointed out they cared about me and my safety so I let the matter go. Yui found it cool I was a dragon shifter and she asked all sorts of questions. Like did I hoard jewels and gold which made me laugh. Did I eat humans which was hilarious too.

Soi was out on another mission and today Nakago felt it was time I was finely introduced to the Emperor of Kutou along with Yui. So he had me wear the clothes I arrived in to show said emperor I was the eighth Seiryu warrior. The blonde left to go about his rounds so I kept Yui company until Nakago sent for us.

"Shori?" Yui asked suddenly breaking my train of thought.

"What's up?" I asked looking to my priestess.

"I've known you for three months now when are you going to tell Nakago you like him?"

She had a smirk on her lips. Immediately I blushed and I turned my face away.

"It's not that simple" I answered.

"You shouldn't deny how you feel towards Nakago I've seen the way you two look at one another" Yui continued.

My relationship with Nakago did become closer these past two months. But all dragon shifters had a single true life mate and the thought of having a relationship with Nakago and then ending it because he wasn't fated to be mine was wrong.

"Lady Yui, Lady Shori, the general is ready for you to meet his majesty" Nakago's men came to us. I nodded and Yui followed as we were escorted to the throne room. The guards stopped us before I was asked to enter the throne chamber first. Nakago stood on the other side of the room and nearby was none other than Miaka Yuki, the Priestess of Suzaku. She eyed me with interest and I gave her a brief look before Nakago said.

"Your highness allow me to introduce Shori the eighth member of Seiryu"

I approached the emperor and bowed before him though I secretly wanted to kill him due to the hell he made Nakago go through.

"A pleasure to meet you Shori your training seems to have paid off, Nakago says you are a skilled warrior"

"Your words are appreciated highness" I replied before standing back to my feet. Nakago sent me a smirk before commanding for Yui to enter the chamber. Yui appeared unsure what to do but when Miaka saw her best friend she gasped. Yui's eyes went wide at seeing Miaka. Miaka walked forward before running over to Yui and hugged her making her bag fall.

Nakago noticed the red scroll in Miaka's bag and I approached it and picked the scroll up while Yui and Miaka talked with one another. I gave Nakago the scroll and he opened it. He read the content before telling the emperor.

"Highness she was carrying Suzaku's Universe of the Four Gods"

"WHAT?!" the emperor exclaimed and Miaka had an "Oh Shit" look on her face. The emperor ordered for Miaka to be captured and soon various spear points were held at Yui and Miaka. Another soldier came into the throne room saying intruders were loose inside the palace. Miaka chose that moment to push past the guards and ran for it with Yui.

"After them and be sure the Lady Yui comes to no harm"

The guards left and I then pulled Nakago aside.

"I'll go and find them Yui's scent is easy to trace"

"Very well Shori but be on your guard" Nakago told me firmly.

I nodded before walking after Yui's scent trail and it led me to the closet where the two teenagers were hiding.

"Playing hide and seek guys?" I asked making Miaka and Yui both jump when I entered the closet.

"Shori!" Yui exclaimed approaching me.

"Wait a second your Shori?" Miaka asked suddenly.

"Yes I am" I confirmed.

"Oh my goodness Wright will be thrilled your okay! He's been so worried about you!" Miaka went on. She then held her hand out to me. "I'm Miaka Yuki by the way"

I nodded and shook her hand. Miaka then realized Nakago had the scroll of Suzaku and she opened the door to the closet. The guards saw her but before they could react did they fell to the floor. Tamahome stood with Wright and when he saw me my best friend didn't hesitate to rush over and hug me.

"Thank god your okay" the male dragon shifter said crying.

"I'm okay Wright" I replied before hugging him back.

"Hey Wright this is Shori?" Tamahome asked after we pulled away from another.

"Yeah Shori this is Tamahome" Wright said introducing me to Miaka's love interest.

"It's good to see your alright" Tamahome said to me. "Wright has been very worried about you"

A flash of red caught my attention and on Wright's wrist his Chinese character tattoo for Courage glowed red confirming my suspicions he was the eighth member of Suzaku. Tamahome then fell to the floor due to an injury and Yui went to receive the scroll from Nakago.

Deciding to give Tamahome and Miaka some privacy I pulled Wright aside.

"You shouldn't have come here dork"

"Shori I know you're the eighth Celestial Warrior of Seiryu as I am the eighth Celestial Warrior of Suzaku" he began. "Everything was explained to me when I arrived in Konan, you need to come back to Konan with me"

I was about to say something when Yui suddenly appeared with Suzaku's scroll.

"Everything okay?" Yui asked me and Wright.

"Yeah just catching up" I reassured her.

Yui nodded before looking into the closest and she paled. She had seen Tamahome and Miaka kissing and I went over to her side. I tuned out Miaka's words with Tamahome as I placed a hand on Yui's shoulder. A few tears slid down her cheeks and I wiped them away. A few minutes passed before Yui went into the closet.

A short time later we were heading out of the palace and Tamahome wondered where Nakago was. Wright growled at the mention of the blonde's name. Yui then said she wanted to take Miaka somewhere real quick and asked if I could come along.

The four of us came to a stop outside of the shrine of Seiryu. Miaka opened the doors and flipped out when she saw the statue of Seiryu. Yui entered the shrine and I did as well. Suddenly the doors closed behind us and both boys outside protested.


	6. Choices Made

**Shori's POV**

The shrine of Seiryu was very beautiful and this was the first time I had ever been inside it. I approached the statue of Seiryu and placed my hand onto the statue's snout. Miaka suddenly falling to the floor got my attention and I turned around seeing the fifteen year old struggle.

"Does it hurt?" Yui asked her coldly. "This place is a shrine of Seiryu and in case you were wondering now your beloved Tamahome won't be able to help you"

Yui then approached Miaka and grabbed her hair.

"You tricked me into thinking you cared about me! You didn't come back here for me it was your desire for Tamahome that made you return! You had it easy from the beginning! You had someone who cared about you and while I was here for three months waiting for you, Nakago and Shori were there for me! Shori saved me from being raped!"

Several tears slid down Yui's cheeks and it broke my heart. Yui then released Miaka before continuing.

"I love Tamahome far more than you do and now I'm going to take him for myself!"

"She's decided then" Nakago said suddenly appearing beside me.

"I wish you wouldn't do that" I scolded him. Nakago sent me an apologetic look while I went to step beside Yui because things were about to get real ugly. Miaka finally was able to lift her head up.

"Yui what happened to you?" she asked looking to her best friend. Yui didn't response but called out.

"Shori, Nakago"

"We're here Priestess of Seiryu" Nakago said emerging from the shadows.

"Miaka two of my Celestial Warriors, may I present the great general Nakago, and Shori who is a dragon shifter whose has been there for me unlike you, two of the Seiryu Seven, see you around Miaka"

As Yui walked away Miaka stood up and tried to follow but Nakago and I blocked her path.

"Until the summoning of Seiryu is finished here" Nakago's mark appeared and glowed fiercely. "No one must interfere"

He then unleashed his power and Miaka was thrown backwards thanks to his life force. She screamed and already she had various cuts and bruises.

"Your presence is a threat to the ceremonial summoning of Seiryu by the Priestess" Nakago added. "You pose a threat to my country as well, you will never return to Konan"

Miaka opened up her eyes and asked Yui why was she was betraying her. As this happened something within me and my inner dragon snapped awake. It was a tugging sensation and I knew what it was. It was a mate bond being awakened and I wondered who it belonged to. Nakago used his life force on Miaka again and she was powerless to withstand the assault. Her back hit the door behind her and her Celestial Warrior Chichiri appeared. He held the wounded Miaka in his arms.

"He's a member of the Suzaku Eight" I told Nakago.

"I see that" Nakago agreed. "You were the one who cast that spell on me earlier"

"I'm tricky like that ya know"

Chichiri then sat Miaka down before he held his palm out. Immediately I shifted to my dragon form and quickly coiled my body around Yui and Nakago as the intense blast from Chichiri's attack went off. The whole shrine shook violently and Nakago used his life force to form a shield around me so I wouldn't get hurt. I didn't remove myself away from Nakago and Yui until I felt it was safe. The shrine was pretty trashed and due to my shifting parts of the roof were gone.

There was a hole in the wall and outside was Wright and Tamahome. Wright was able to get through warded barrier and he rushed over to make sure Miaka was alright before turning to see me. His eyes widened when he saw I was heavily protecting Nakago and Yui. He then tried to shift but couldn't.

"You won't be able to transform here" Nakago told him. "You're a warrior of Suzaku"

"F**k you Nakago" Wright hissed. Tamahome saw Miaka was badly wounded and immediately got angry. His mark glowed bright red before he tried to get through the barrier but was met with resistance. Knowing shit was going down Nakago made Yui stay where she was as he walked away from the safety of my dragon form.

Tamahome's shirt was destroyed and despite the barrier causing him pain Tamahome ran forward and attacked Nakago. The blonde swore as he was pushed backwards due to the attack. Immediately I snaked my head to where Nakago was kneeling over with pain with Yui coming to his side.

A worried whine escaped my mouth and Nakago looked up and his blue eyes met my silver ones. He placed a hand onto my snout telling me he was okay. Chichiri then gave Tamahome his hat telling Wright, Tamahome, and Miaka they needed to go. Despite being injured Nakago unleashed another life force blast and the monk used his power to block it. Tamahome called out for Yui and I to come but Nakago blocked out paths.

Wright shot me a look before disappearing into the hat and I decided to hiss my dragon fire out. Chichiri was able to dodge the flames and Nakago sent out another attack. Chichiri then unleashed his own attack and it headed straight at Nakago. Again I used my body to shield him and when the attack hit me it hurt. It was like a thousand knives pierced my scales and I roared out in pain. My blood began to join the water of the shrine and I was soon back in my human form. Nakago caught me and my clothes were torn to shreds and I was badly wounded.

"Shori!" Yui exclamation rushing over to me.

"Damn it" I growled.

"How dare you" Nakago hissed before unleashing another blast of his life force. The attack hit Chichiri and it made him fall to his knees. Tamahome pushed Miaka into the hat before calling to Yui promising he would save her. Chichiri backed away before retrieving his hat and he disappeared within it.

"Nakago!" Yui exclaimed getting the blonde's attention.

**Nakago's POV**

Shori became unconscious in my arms due to her losing a good amount of blood. Immediately I picked her up and with Lady Yui following we hurried out of the ruined shrine of Seiryu.

**Shori's POV**

"Your one lucky dragon Shori" Yui told me as she finished wrapping my upper arms in bandages. My entire torso was wrapped in bandage wrap and I wore pants.

"I guess I need to take it easy for a day or so" I joked.

"You rest until your wounds heal and that's an order" Yui stated.

"As you wish" I then flashed Yui a smirk. This made her smile before she told me.

"Nakago has been worried"

"He always seems to do that"

There had been a reason why I took the attack from Chichiri and I decided to tell Yui. Her eyes widened when I revealed the truth then she shot me the "I Knew It Look". She then had some food brought to me and I was starving. After I ate she let me to rest and I fell asleep peacefully. When I woke up I caught Nakago's scent and I turned to see the blonde was watching me closely.

"How long have you been here?" I asked him.

"For a couple of hours" he answered before coming over to side of the bed. He sat down on the mattress and I sat up. I growled in pain when I moved. Nakago placed his hands onto my shoulders. "You shouldn't move so quickly"

"Yeah I'll keep that in mind" I replied letting the pain subside. My comment got Nakago to smirk before he gently pulled me forward and I was in his lap. He still wore his armor on and I loved the way he held me.

"I think I might know why I'm so drawn to you and why you protected me in the shrine" he said. "Am I your life mate Shori?"

I wasn't expecting him to figure that one out but the blonde was smart. I blushed before saying.

"Yes you are"

We remained silent for a few seconds and I spoke up.

"What do you know of a dragon's life mate?"

Nakago placed his forehead against mine.

"I know that the mate bond between a dragon and his or her mate is stronger than that of a human relationship and dragons don't share"

"Your damn right they don't" I said. "And I will not share you with any other female, but I won't force you into becoming my mate Nakago it's your choice"

Nakago then gently pushed me beneath him. He undid his armor and soon he was shirtless from the waist up above me. My face turned red even more now. He was built like a damn god and I felt my dragon hiss within my mind.

"I have been with many women but never felt satisfied with one until you came along Shori and I want you, I want to be your mate"

He then offered me the left side of his neck and within seconds my fangs pierced his skin. Once his blood entered my veins I removed my fangs from him and Nakago licked the blood away from my lips. He then bit me in the same area hard enough for my blood to surface and he didn't take long to drink the small amount. Our mating bond between us opened and felt so right.

Nakago then gave me what I always craved for. His lips met with mine and it was gentle. Nakago intertwined my hand into his and soon his tongue asked for entrance against my mouth. I complied and soon our tongues danced. Both of us were matched in the dominance department and when our kiss broke I was panting. Nakago chuckled before going onto kiss the left side of my neck which made me jump. Nakago used his body to hold me down while he continued. Soon kisses were replaced by licks of his tongue and gentle nips.

"You know Soi won't like this" I told my mate after he finished tormenting the right side of my neck.

"Soi actually doesn't view me like that anymore" Nakago said getting my attention. "She actually was wondering when I would have the courage to approach you as was Lady Yui"

"Bullshit" I said not believing this. "Are you serious?"

"Very serious my dragoness" Nakago confirmed before pecking my mouth.

I felt like an idiot when a few tears slide down my face and Nakago wiped them away. He then undid his boots and then joined me in bed. His strong arms wrapped themselves around me and he kissed my forehead.

"Let's get some sleep my love"

I buried my head against his chest.

"I love you"

"As do I Shori, I always have"

**I know it's a bit soon for them to get together but I couldn't hold back XD. **


End file.
